contest chap
by arashi.akurei2011
Summary: Rikku and sora have a contest. Has ice cream in it. mega yaoi;D
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic. Really…arousing for read and review^_^ **

"Things have really changed, haven't they?" Riku asked, looking down at his drink and sending the long-handled spoon resting in it on another spin round the bottom, the metal making a distinct sound as it rubbed against glass.

"I'm not sure where to begin," Sora replied, paying little attention to Riku's nervousness as he devoured what was supposed to be a banana split. But since the little cafe in Traverse Town was all out of bananas, the black-haired waitress had just smacked about twice as much whipped-cream and three-times as many cherries onto the pile of ice cream.

"You aren't..."

"Angry?" Sora finished, distractingly flicking some whipped cream off his own metal spoon with his little pink tongue, pulling it inside his mouth a split-second later, perhaps not so blissfully aware as Riku thought he was. "No, I'm not. I couldn't be angry at you."

Riku sent his spoon on another spin as he considered reaching over to Sora's side of the table where the sugar packets rested. But instead of reaching, he just slid over a seat, catching blue eyes with his own green before he grabbed both his drink and a sugar packet.

"I..."

"Want some ice cream?" Sora asked a second later, pushing a spoonful of hot fudge covered strawberry ice cream under Riku's nose. Or maybe more blissfully unaware...

"Yes," Riku replied, not bothering to take the spoon from Sora as he gently pulled the ice cream from the spoon using just his lips.

Wide blue eyes were watching him, but instead he just turned back to his drink, licking his lips and knowing full well there was no way he'd be able to down lemonade after a mouthful of sweetness like that.

"We should spar," Sora said softly, digging at something in the dish that Riku couldn't see. Finally he had his prize balanced on a small mound of whipped cream - one of the cherries.

"I want that," Riku interjected immediately.

"Want what?" Sora questioned, confused and almost setting his spoon down.

"Your cherry," Riku answered, trying not to smirk at the look that crossed Sora's face. "The one on your spoon. What did you think?"

"I... er..." Sora held the spoon out and again watched wide-eyed as Riku sucked the contents off in a second, leaving clean metal behind.

"What dark things have you come across?" Riku crunched into the cherry, feeling its canned juice spread across his tongue.

"Nothing like that," Sora said quickly, unable to hide the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. He paused. "Well... I did, kinda... um..."

Oh, so despite being the storybook hero, there was a taint to his innocence... Riku leaned in closer, pulling his chair beside Sora's as he pulled his own long, metal spoon from his nearly forgotten drink and used it to gather a tiny bit of whipped cream.

"Show me," Riku said, leaning closer still and offering that spoon to Sora, watching amused as Sora licked the whipped cream free, pink tongue again tracing each contour of the spoon, making sure it was perfectly clean.

"You're into that?" Sora asked finally, looking more at the ice cream than Riku.

But instead of words, Riku just closed the rest of the distance and met Sora's mouth with his own, knowing he still had sweet canned cherry juice on his tongue and knowing that Sora would taste equally sweet. Surprisingly, Sora did kiss back, dropping his spoon onto the table as he wound his hands into Riku's hair.

"Riku..." Sora stammered as he pulled away, blushing a very bright red. "No way are you better than I am."

Unable to help the jaw-drop, Riku couldn't find words. Because he was at least fairly sure that anything Sora could do, he'd done at least a few days sooner, maybe.

"I have a hotel room," Riku finally offered, pushing his chair back and holding a hand out to Sora. "Prove it."

And Sora took his hand, offering just a shy little glance before letting Riku pull him along, bound and determined to see just who really was the more capable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is finally heeeeeaarrr!!! Review plz^_^ **

But it wasn't so much about the competition as they practically ran down the hallway, stopping only as Riku forced Sora against the wall, lips on his again, reveling in the sweetness of Sora's mouth and beginning to truly wonder what the rest of his body tasted like.

Once in his room though, Sora simply led Riku over to the bed and motioned for him to be still.

"Stand right there," he said, looking Riku over in a manner that definitely was making Riku a little nervous. But then Sora's hands were on him, feeling their way to undo belts and clasps, peeling away an outfit constructed as if its sole purpose was to keep wandering hands away.

Thankful the room wasn't chilly, Riku still couldn't help a brief second of panic as his pants slid downward and Sora pushed him back onto the bed, grinning wickedly for just a second before leaning downward, that pink tongue just inches from his partial arousal.

This was Sora about to take him... deep into that sweet mouth. Heat, wetness... Riku couldn't help a moan as Sora licked a line up his erection, teasing the head with his tongue before popping his lips over the head and taking more in. A hand toyed with his testicles, softly massaging and slipping just a bit lower, finding another sensitive spot. And Sora was purring, making his throat vibrate in such a way that it traveled all the way through Riku's body before centering back into a coil that wound tighter and tighter as Sora licked and sucked on him.

"Sora..." He couldn't believe this was Sora, his Sora, so beautifully tempting him into bliss.

White... Closing his eyes as he came, he only knew white - heat, light, perfect pleasure. When he opened his eyes, he was not staring at the bed's canopy but instead into Sora's eyes.

"Well?" Sora asked, more than likely quite oblivious to the drop of semen hiding at the corner of his mouth. Riku just licked that away, tracing an outline of Sora's lip after.

"My turn," he answered, not quite willing to give over victory. But wherever Sora had learned to do... that, well certainly he had quite a teacher.

"That's all I get?"

"Yeah, because you have too many belts," Riku replied, rolling Sora over and straddling him as he fought to get Sora out of his clothing.

"Look who's talking," Sora shot back, only to end in a choked cry as Riku pushed a hand downward to wrap around his arousal, spreading slick pre-come downward before beginning a very familiar pattern of kisses and licks.

But once Sora's erection seemed quite well lubricated, Riku moved to kiss lower, keeping his hand stroking a slow rhythm as he pushed Sora back more, spreading firm buttocks to dip his tongue between them. Sora cried out as Riku licked the ring of his opening, pushing his tongue just inside before pulling away and teasing with soft kisses.

Sora was crying his name now as he continued, pressing his tongue a bit farther each time until he could no more. As he pulled his head up to again take Sora erection between his lips, he slipped a hand down to replace his tongue, pressing a finger into Sora's saliva slicked body, earning another rewarding howl.

With his mouth distractingly on Sora's arousal, he kept teasing the tip as he worked his finger farther into Sora's body, looking for a spot deep inside where...

Apparently whoever had taught Sora a few lessons hadn't dared go further, based on the intensity of Sora's sudden orgasm. Riku wanted to laugh at Sora's expression but instead contented himself to quickly swallow his reward of hot seed, making sure to lick both Sora and his own lips clean before offering one last little stroke inside Sora's body and pulling fully away.

"Rematch later," Sora mumbled, looking thoroughly defeated. "And hey..."

"What?" Riku didn't let Sora continue, instead kissing parted and panting lips.

"Next time you wanna have a contest, let me finish my ice cream first..."


End file.
